Marsmon
Summary Marsmon is a member of the enigmatic "Olympos XII", it is a Digimon god of war with the appearance of a panther-man. The Olympos XII lie in the shadows and possess ability rivaling that of the guardian deities of the Net, the "Royal Knights", and each protects its own domain while maintaining a position of neutrality regarding the incidents which arise in the Digital World. Marsmon is well-versed in all sorts of combat techniques known throughout the world, including underhanded techniques, and has absolute confidence in battles against others in the same weight class. While Marsmon typically uses wrestling techniques, it is so fixated on victory and glory that when push comes to shove, it will not hesitate to use concealed weapons such as its "Tria Knuckle" or "Metal Cothurnus". However, its true power is exhibited when it uses its bare hands and feet. He based on the Roman/Greek God of War Mars/Ares. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Marsmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless but regarded as Male. Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-Level Vaccine Attribute God Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sword Mastery, Earth Manipulation, Martial Arts, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Sleep Manipulation. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Superior to BanchoLeomon and on par with the Royal Knights) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to the Royal Knights who transcend and consistently traverse space and time) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Comparable to BanchoLeomon) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal (Considered one of the strongest members of Olympos XII) Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range with most attacks, Planetary with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: His gauntlets "Tria Knuckles" and his boots "Metal Cothurnus". His bio states he has "several concealed weapons" however. Intelligence: Very High. Has managed to master several fighting styles and weapons and he's stated to have absolute confidence in these abilities. Weaknesses: Marsmon is rather overconfident. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. *'Corona Sanctions': Attacks with a magnificent aerial assault while clad in flames. *'Mugenhadou' ("Endless Surge"): A long combo of attacks in which it gathers fire into its hands, then lands a combo of punches on the opponent before striking the ground, causing a pillar of fire to erupt from beneath. *'Heaven Hit': A physical move which inflicts strong thunder damage to the opponent. *'Vacuum Cannon': A physical move which inflicts strong wind damage to the opponent. *'Brain Freeze': A physical move which paralyzes the opponent. *'Misshukikou' ("Concentrated Qigong"): A support move which stores Chi to its maximum for the next blow. *'Shishi Jūhazan:' Attacks with a punch powerful enough to distort gravity. *'Howling Blaster:' Fires blue, high-temperature flames from its mouth. *'Subzero Ice Fang:' Bites an enemy with icy fangs. *'Ice Wall:' Breathes out a wall of ice to repel attacks. *'Speed Charge:' Boost his speed by 10% *'Ice Cannon:' Fires balls of ice from its mouth. *'Wolf Cry:' Howls a powerful shockwave. *'Nightmare Syndrome:' Spits out a cloud of undigested nightmares, drowning the opponent in terror or manipulating them. *'Dash Double Claw:' Approaches the opponent at a speed it can't see, then fires off an X-shaped wave by slashing its claws. *'Gaoga Hound:' Bites the opponent with its strong teeth and never lets go until they collapse. *'Spiral Blow:' Releases a powerful vortex of wind from its mouth in one breath. *'Cog Crusher/Darkness Gear:' Shoots out black cogs that can control opponents they're embedded in. *'Command Input:' Releases a stream of data. *'Atemigaeshi:' Knocks the enemy down by countering their attack, then strikes at their vitals. *'Nanomachine Break:' Blast the opponent with electricity. *'Feral Impulse:' A passive ability that automatically boosts his speed by 15%. *'Fist of the Beast King:' Punches the enemy, or punches to fire energy from its fist in the shape of a lion's head. *'Shishiou-maru:' Slices at the foe with its sword, Shishiou-maru. *'Attack Charge:' Boosts his attack potency by 10%. *'Hyakujūken:' Doing a series of movements with its arm, Leomon sends a barrage of lion heads against its enemy. *'Panic Wisp:' Attacks the foe with a small Will-o-Wisp that confuses the target if it hits. *'Poison Thorns:' All attacks has a chance of poisoning the opponent. *'Poison Ivy:' Creates vines that whip the enemy, also paralyzing them. This also can poison the target. *'Plant Shock:' Hit the opponent with leaves, claws them, or showers them with poisonous pollen. *'Kusai Nioi:' Gives off a powerful stench that makes Digimon unwilling to fight it. *'Magical Fire:' Shoots a spiral of ethereal flames. *'Phantom Fire:' Fires a phantom blue fireball. *'Phantom Hurricane:' Create a large phantom tornado. *'Double Fire:' Shoots two simultaneous spirals of ethereal flame. *'Spiral Wing:' Cartwheels into the foe or summons a small tornado. *'Comet Hammer:' Hits the foe with earth energy. *'Saint Knuckle:' Punches the foes with a fist full of holy energy. *'Destruction Cannon:' Blasts the foe with dark energy. *'Wind Claw:' Cuts the foes with blades or claws of wind. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Gods Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Brawlers Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Air Users Category:Greek Gods Category:Olympos XII Category:Toei Animation Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Soul Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Dream Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sword Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users